Not Over You
by aLazyButSmartFanPJO
Summary: Leo takes a break from forging, and remembers someone he fought alongside with. He'll soon admit something to her, but in the mean time, he gives her a message in form of a song. One-shot! Leyna. Suckish summary? Song doesn't fit well? Sorry, just got bored. Rated T 'cause K is for babies.


**Yo guys! One shot!**

**So lemme tell you where I got this idea:I was waiting for reviews for the chapter 2 of my first story and getting none. I was bored so I listened to some songs, Alex Goot actually. I come across this song, and was thinking, 'Oh, this could be good with Drew.. but it refers to a girl, so maybe Leo.'  
And KABOOM! It's here.**

**I don't really think he has to get a pair, but that's why Fanfiction is here right?**

**So yeah. Enjoy reading! -aLazyButSmartFanPJO**

* * *

"Done!"

Nyssa looked over my work. She managed a smile.

"Good work. You're learning fast Leo."

I feigned hurt and put my hand over my chest. "Learning fast? I already learned! I made the super awesomest war battleship in Greece!" Nyssa rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, joker boy. You can take a break for now." I grinned at her and went out of the forges.

I sat down on Half-Blood Hill, on the foot of Thalia's pine. I smiled peacefully, and breathed the fresh air. Finally, the war is over. Of course, the awesomest son of Hephaestus that built the Argo II was part of it. My baby was badly damaged after the war, but I managed to fix him up with the help of my cabin mates.

I looked over the archery range. Some of the Romans in the seven decided to stay. Jason went back to Camp Jupiter, being a praetor and all. Hazel was shooting targets, while Frank was assisting her. I sighed. Too bad, only the two of them stayed. I hoped Jason would come here too, and maybe he would drag Reyna... Whoa! Where'd that come from..? I don't like Reyna..! Okay, maybe a bit.

Don't tell anyone, but I got a secret crush on Reyna. I mean, she's just beautiful with her armor on, that wild look on her eyes, her amazing black hair, her kissable lips... OKAY Leo, don't think that. I sighed once more.

I took out my super awesome iPod, I got it from my father as a reward for my heroism in the Giant War. He says I can modify it to what I want, and because he gave it to me in plain metallic silver, I designed it to have fiery gears at the back, and the rest is colored grey. I didn't bother to put on my earphones and clicked a song. It started to play and I hummed the tune. I closed my eyes and began to sing.

_Dreams, that's where I have to go  
To see your beautiful face, anymore  
I stare at a picture of you, and listen to the radio_

I don't get many chances in seeing her, because she's Roman, and a praetor too. She couldn't leave, so I kinda got this... Picture. Yeah, I installed some secret camera on Buford the table. Now he's handy.

_Hope, hope there's a conversation  
Where we both admit we had it good, but  
Until then it's alienation, I know,  
That much is understood_

I know that, she's a Roman, I'm Greek. And the Romans are still hard on the Greeks so none would talk to me except for Hazel, Frank, and Jason, and I doubt that she will too.

_And I realize_

_If you ask me, how I'm doin'  
I would say I'm doin' just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_

Sometimes, Percy catches me daydreaming. Being an awesome fire boy I am, I told him I was daydreaming about my baby. Yeah, my baby, the Argo II. But of course, I have another one. You know who she is.

_But I go out, and I sit down  
At a table set for two  
And finally I'm forced to face the truth  
No matter what I say, I'm not over you  
Not over you_

Reyna, whatever you do, whatever comes between us, whoever comes between us, remember this: I'm not over you.

_Damn, damn girl you do it well  
And I thought you were innocent  
You took this heart and put it through hell  
But still you're magnificent_

Sometimes when I talk to her, I get insults. Like dumb, idiot, or something like that. It burns me inside and every time, I try my best not to wince. After all, she's more beautiful when she's angry.

_I, I'm a boomerang, doesn't matter how you throw me  
Turn around and I'm back in the game  
Even better than the old me_

I once thought that she had a crush on Jason, then on Percy, then BOOM! No one else, Leo is not even the next one! Last time, I asked her to come with me to hang-out, that's not a date mind you, she refused. And again, she refused again. But that just gives me some steely determination to ask her out again, with a new grin and fire in my eyes.

_But I'm not even close without you_

_If you ask me, how I'm doin'  
I would say I'm doin' just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out, and I sit down  
At a table set for two  
And finally I'm forced to face the truth  
No matter what I say, I'm_

_No matter what I say, I'm  
No matter what I say, I'm_

_Not over you  
Not over you  
Not over you (not over you)_

No matter what I say Reyna, I'm not over you.

_Not over you._

I finished the song, feeling the weight come off my soldiers. I never knew that keeping a secret would be this hard. I suddenly gained the courage to ask her out again, this time more hopeful. I smiled and opened my eyes. I blinked in surprise when I saw a crowd gathered.

They were grinning like... Me. They call me Leo, god of idiots, even if I'm not one, but that makes idiots Leo himself. So they were grinning like Leos. Random thought. Then they pushed some random camper- no, not a random camper but... Oh my gods, it's Reyna!

"You never told us you could sing, Leo." I turned to my left and saw Percy smirking at me.

"Who's that for, huh repair boy?" I turned to my right and saw Piper having an equally evil smirk like Percy. Jason was beside her, raising his eyebrow at me, obviously amused.

I glanced at Reyna, and she was red as a strawberry. When I saw her staring, she looked away. Could she possibly-?

I looked back at Piper, then at all the demigods crowded around me. I grinned shyly.

"Uh.. hey uh.. How's it going um... T-the weather sure is hot, d-don't you think?" I stammered. Geez, why am I like this? Hazel crossed her arms and smirked. "Leo's got a crush."

My face immediately felt hot. "W-What?! No! I uh.. B-bye! Bye Reyna!" I yelled, running away from them. They started 'oooh'ing and I almost facepalmed myself.

Real smooth Leo, real smooth.

* * *

**Disclaimer: The Giant war is over in this story. The House of Hades still hasn't been released. So you think this is mine?**

**Yet Another Disclaimer: I am a single person. I don't sing in a band called Against the Current, and I'm not Alex Goot. So yeah, I know it belongs to Gavin DeGraw, but the version is from them.**

**Thanks guys! Lav ya! -aLazyButSmartFanPJO**


End file.
